Taking Care of Felix
by Hosh
Summary: Felix pushes himself over the limit and falls ill only to have his lover, Picard, take care of him. Felix x Picard. Shounenai.


Title: Taking Care of Felix

Series: Golden Sun

Pairing: Felix x Picard (Piers)

Rating: PG-13 to be safe.

Disclaimer: Golden Sun sadly does not belong to me D: (Otherwise it'd still be going xD)

--------------------------

Another day, another few thousand miles at sea. While the sun continued to bore down on the Lumerian ship, the large vassal floated from the east end of the massive waterfall to the west end. The orb did indeed consume a lot of psyenergy, but Felix continuously insisted that he would be find despite all of Picard's efforts to get him to rest.

Of course, Felix's theory of him being perfectly fine while sailing the ship, in his usual layered garb and scarf, and in the sun, didn't last very long.

About an hour had past since Felix's last "I'll be fine, Picard." before said teen started to feel lightheaded.

Chocolate eyes shot to the side to make sure that Picard hadn't noticed. The blue-haired Lumerian was still gazing out at the endless blue waters. Good.

A gloved hand reached up to wipe the sweat off the teen's brow while the other continued to keep the large ship afloat. Not even a minute had passed since Felix had started feeling lightheaded did he begin to sway away from the orb. Soon after, he collapsed all together, causing the ship to abruptly fall into the waters below with one big, loud splash.

Before the ship could land in the sea, golden eyes glanced behind their owner's shoulders to find the cause behind the coming drop. Those eyes widened upon the sight of their owner's lover falling toward the deck.

Picard quickly detached himself from the side of the ship and rushed over. Luckily, he caught the overworked Felix in his arms the second before wood met water. The impact rocked the ship as waves of water crashed against the ship and washed over the deck.

The Lumerian shielded Felix from the waves with his body despite the fact that they both still got wet. It was more instinct than anything else. Picard didn't help care what happened to him even if Felix didn't like that train of thought.

When the water had settled around them, Picard let out a soft sigh, sitting up.

"What just happened? Isn--" Jenna stopped short, spotting her unconscious brother from the door leading to the living quarters. Sheba quietly observed from behind the redhead.

Glancing over at the two girls, Picard offered them a reassuring smile, "Felix just overexerted himself, Jenna. He'll be fine."

Jenna breathed a sigh of relief, hand over her chest. "Thank goodness. Now let's get you two changed before you get sick."

As if on cue, the ever-so-silent Sheba turned and went to fish dry clothes for Felix and Picard. Picard smiled slightly when he noticed the blonde leave.

_'I'll have to thank her later,'_ Nodding to Jenna, Picard got back to his feet, carrying the unconscious Felix in his arms.

Jenna couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of her brother in his lover's arms. She moved out of the way as Picard approached the doorway and watched the two for a moment. They were definitely made for each other.

When the Lumerian called out to her, Jenna snapped back to reality. She quickly apologized before running after after closing the door to the living quarters.

After changing Felix into some dry clothes and wiping the sweat away with a damp towel, Picard changed into the clothes Sheba had given him as well.

He patiently waited by Felix's bedside, hoping that the young teen would wake soon. Sighing softly, Picard reached over to brush a few strands of hair behind his ear.

Leaning down, Picard ghosted his lips over Felix's and murmured softly against them, "This is why I keep asking if you're okay, Felix..."

Feeling the light contact of skin, Felix's chocolate brown eyes slowly began to open. He still felt lightheaded, but when he spotted clouds of gold, peach, and blue hovering above him, he began to feel a whole lot better.

Picard blinked at Felix for a moment before pulling away, a light blush gracing his slightly tanned cheeks. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Felix shook his head a bit, ignoring his pounding headache, "You're fine, Picard." He offered the older man a reassuring smile, "You know your touch makes me feel a whole lot better."

Picard's flush deepened a tad, smiling. He knew his ability to heal made everyone else feel better, but he never needed to make physical contact to do so.

"I'll help you feel better if you promise me something, Felix."

Blinking, Felix couldn't help but wonder what sort of deal he had to make with his lover in order to get a kiss.

"Don't put the burden of saving the world and lighting the lighthouses on your shoulders alone. You'll only worry us, and you've seen that doing so can get you sick." Concern clearly showed in Picard's golden eyes as he caressed one of Felix's fevered cheeks.

Smiling slightly, Felix closed his eyes and leaned into the comforting hand, "You have my word, Picard. I won't do everything on my own anymore."

"Good." Leaning down, Picard gently pressed his soft lips against Felix's in a soft, passionate kiss.


End file.
